Bringin' in the New Year
by Wolfie559933
Summary: In which Allen plots, Lavi watches, and Kanda is dragged along for the ride. Yullen, one-shot.


**A/N: Hey, Wolfie here. First DGM fic, woo! anyway... I thought up this idea a little while ago, just typed it up, and am rushing. So, excuse the ending, 'kay? Also, be sure to R&R. ...By the way, it's still the first where I am, so it _does_ count.**

**Enjoy?**

**-----------------------**

Hushed whispers filled the cafeteria. Finder's, scientist's and Exorcist's voices alike were brimming with excitement, eyes were shining, and plans were being made. Everyone was even more energized- even the scientists, who had been working through the night for days on end had a bit of a skip in his step.

And it absolutely pissed Kanda off to no end.

Not only was the idiotic rabbit acting even _more_ idiotic- something he had previously not thought possible- why everyone was so happy he just could not figure out. And, as everyone who has even heard of Kanda knew, anything Kanda did not understand, he hated. Suffice to say, he hated quite a lot. Though, one could hardly use that as a measure of his intelligence, as he also hated things that were annoying (a long list in and of itself), stupid, pink (he thanked the Lord daily that whoever had created the Black Order sensibly chose _black_, instead of some _other_ color), fluffy, "cute", and the list goes on. This, however, was in an entirely different category. He could tell, from analyzing the antics of the more obvious Order members, that this was a _special day_, a holiday, if you will.

His eyes narrowed. He hated holidays, as a general rule. He thought quickly, trying to figure out the cause of it all. It couldn't be Christmas- they had just finished celebrating it. Who had even thought to bunch all of the most well-known holidays into the winter months, anyway? Well, no matter, they were probably dead. A pity, too, as he could have assisted in the assassination.

He glanced around. There weren't many specific decorations- just some silvery tinsel left over from the Christmas rush. No clues there. He sighed when he realized he was nowhere near a calendar. No hints there, either. To the best of his knowledge, it was near the end of December, as Christmas was around a week or so ago…

What happened at the end of the year?

He paused, wanting to hit himself as realization came to him.

_Damn it…_

It was New Year's Eve in the Black Order.

Allen hummed to himself as he flipped through books in the library, looking for something special to be found only on New Year's Eve. He knew there would be something- every holiday had its own special little traditions and quirks. Chocolate on Valentine's Day, green on St. Patrick's Day, candy on Halloween, turkey on Thanksgiving, mistletoe on Christmas… there were plenty of odd traditions people started on special occasions.

His humming came to an abrupt stop as his eyes fell on the open page, titled with a very elegant script, _Celebrating the New Year in Japan_.

Now this was certainly going to be interesting…

"Aw, Gramps! Don't be so mean; it's New Year's Eve!" a certain redheaded apprentice Bookman whined as he was dragged forcefully into the library via the hand that had a death-grip on his ear. He was promptly awarded with a kick to the head for his efforts.

"Stupid brat. Just because it is New Year's Eve does not mean you can slack off from your studies! Get to work!" Bookman Senior growled at the teen.

Lavi gave a dramatic sigh, placing a hand to his brow theatrically. "I swear, you're such a slave driver for an old panda!" He fanned his face delicately, hand slamming into his jaw as he was gifted with another kick to the head. He was sent flying back a few feet, landing awkwardly on his left leg.

"Ow…" He whimpered a bit, getting up slowly. He brushed himself off in a slightly snooty manner, with his chin up and refusing to look at his assailant. He heard muffled giggles somewhere to his right, and turned to look at the person.

A certain white-haired British boy was beside himself, trying furiously to contain his laughter with his gloved hand.

"Hey, Allen~!" Lavi grinned and strolled over to the boy in a supposedly suave manner. "What's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Here to keep the wonderfully sexy me company?"

Allen was still laughing, though he had managed to calm himself enough to speak coherently. "Y-yes, that's exactly it, Lavi. I've gotten up at the crack of dawn and have been studying in the library, waiting eagerly to see your lovely face." The playful sarcasm was evident, and Lavi gave a pout.

"You know, it's not nice to tease your elders. I think you deserve some sort of punishment." He inched towards Allen with a strange glint in his eye. Allen, still not completely recovered from his previous laughing fit, anxiously tried to scoot away.

Lavi spread his arms, his hands clawed in a frightening way. He came closer, and closer… he pounced suddenly, rubbing his fist against a head of white hair.

"Noogie!" He exclaimed, cackling madly as the younger boy's protests. Allen tried to push off in vain.

"L-Lavi! You're going to ruin the books- ack!" In the commotion, an elbow- he wasn't quite sure whose, at this point- had hit him in the stomach.

Lavi's laughter slowly subsided, and he finally loosed his prey. He wiped a tear of mirth from his one visible eye. "Aw, man. That was awesome." His gaze fell to an open book, and he blinked in a surprised manner.

"Hey, Allen… why are you reading about Japanese customs and stuff?" He immediately grew even more amused as he watched the other boy squeak and turn an interesting shade of red.

"N-no reason! I mean, I was just reading up about holiday traditions, and found this piece about Japanese traditions, and thought it was interesting, so I found a book of them. Don't they sound cool, though?" He laughed awkwardly, obviously trying to change the subject. His embarrassment quickly turned to suspicion- with a fair amount of embarrassment still there, mind you- as he saw the older teen grin.

"Right, right, of course. There couldn't possibly be any other reason, right?" Lavi said smoothly, giggling madly inside his own head. _Seriously, Allen- could you be any more _obvious_? Though… maybe I could play around with this a little…_ "What, it's not like you're studying up to gain the favor of a certain Japanese within the Order, right?" His interest grew with every darkening shade Allen's poor face became.

"Lavi! O-of course not, I mean, I hate him! You know that! Everyone knows that! You're such a joker." He laughed weakly. Lavi gave him "a look" and stretched.

"Right. Well, as cool as it has been talking to you, little man, I have to go help the Panda with whatever he's doing. Later, 'kay?" He didn't wait for an answer as he walked off, grinning quite like the Cheshire cat himself.

_I've gotta tell Lenalee._

Allen breathed a sigh of relief. At least the teasing from Lavi was only at its minimum. It could have been a lot worse.

He bent and retrieved the book, smoothing out the slightly crumpled pages. At least Lavi hadn't figured out his plan. He hummed to himself contently. He was going to make sure to bring the New Year in with a bang. But first, he'd need the help of a certain few scientists. And possibly a certain young, female exorcist wearing a pair of black boots.

He continued humming as he picked up his books and walked down the corridors to the Science Department.

Okay. He had successfully discovered the cause of all the excitement around the order. Now, there was a slight problem… Just what was he going to do about it?

That was what had been running through his mind all day, from his early morning training, to breakfast, the meditation… Nothing. He had come up with nothing. Well, no plausible, realistic way to handle it. Seeing as murder wasn't an option (all the more unfortunate for him), and there were hardly enough of him to trail every single person, glaring them into submission...

There was simply no way.

And so, he quietly resigned himself to glaring at those who had dared cross his path, whatever path that may be. In fact, due to the fact that was plainly and simply _bored out of his skull_, he had taken to wandering the hallways glaring at innocent bystanders.

He felt rather smug as each one of them went silent and fearful at his gaze- and with every right. Those who would not shut up, all he had to do was finger Mugen's hilt, and they quickly retreated. Yes, today was going well so far.

At least, until he had been tackled to the ground by a certain British exorcist. His eyes widened in shock, having had the wind nearly knocked out of him by the impact.

"Erg…" The stupid Bean Sprout pushed himself off of Kanda's chest- he had somehow flipped in an effort to steady himself; failing miserably- and groaned.

"Bean Sprout…" Kanda watched as the Bean's head snapped downwards, eyes widening to almost comic proportions as he realized just _who_ he had crashed into.

"Why, hello BaKanda." He said plainly with crossed arms. Kanda gritted his teeth. Did he have to spell it out for the stupid child?

"Get. Off. Of. Me." He snarled, pushing himself slightly upward. Allen scrambled to find balance as the swordsman nearly knocked him off. He angrily shoved Kanda back down by his shoulders, pinning him in place.

Kanda glared more. "I said, GET OFF." He all but roared, some others in the area stopping to watch the scene. Allen puffed his cheeks a bit.

"I'll get off when I feel like it, stupid Kanda." The said exorcist seemed absolutely livid at the response. Was no one going to get the brat off of him? His rescue came, though not in an entirely pleasant way.

"Hey, Allen! Boy, you sure go to work fast. Already to steamy public shows? Scandalous." He glared up at the speaker, the lights above shadowing his face. Not that it mattered; he could recognize that annoying voice anywhere. _Lavi…_

He watched with silent interest as the Bean Sprout pushed himself off, stammering and blushing twenty shades of red. Such an embarrassed reaction… If he was anyone else, he would've called the display "cute."

But of course, this was Kanda Yu, and as soon as that thought dared enter his mind, he promptly killed it.

"Stupid Rabbit… Stupid Bean Sprout." He muttered, leaving with a glare.

Allen watched as Kanda left out of the corner of his eye, still babbling excuses at Lavi. Wait. Leaving… shouldn't he be doing that?

"Eep! Sorry, Lavi, I gotta go. This isn't over!" He called as he continued his dash to the Science Department. The redhead smiled and shook his head.

"Gotta love that boy…"

"Reever! Help! Please!" Allen shouted, slightly out of breath from his run. Reever immediately looked up from his seemingly-important work in a fearful manner.

"What is it, Allen?" He asked, automatically assuming the worst. "Has Komui created another one of his monstrosities?" The white-haired boy shook his head.

"No, not anything like that. I was actually hoping, um, if you and the rest of the department weren't busy…" Reever listened patiently to what the boy had to say, and grinned.

"Why, I don't think that'll be a problem. Not at all."

Kanda busily made his way to the cafeteria, ignoring everyone he saw in the hallways. Every now and then he would see some random scientist running somewhere with a box in their hands, a box full of… things. He couldn't make out what exactly those things were, but he suspected it would bring trouble.

How… Annoying.

He brushed it aside, though, deciding it would be better if he didn't know. Yet, anyway. He would learn eventually, no matter how much he wished it weren't so. And he would most likely be the only one to even bother trying to stop the fools. He scowled at the thought.

Great.

Allen ran around with the other scientists, carrying random boxes to random places. Though, according to Reever (who had been named "leader" due to the laziness of the supervisor and the scientific ignorance of Allen himself) they apparently had a specific place for a very important reason. He knew better, though wisely chose to bite his tongue at that moment.

As he ran past the cafeteria, he spotted Kanda in the back, eating soba as usual. He stopped quickly, pausing to view the eating swordsman a while longer. He smiled a soft smile, quickly hurrying off.

He still had arrangements to make.

It was minutes to midnight, and everything was ready- or so he believed. Now it was time for the most dangerous part of the mission. The part he had told no one else about- well, of course he hasn't, this time it's _his_ plan, and his plan alone.

He smiled, walking quickly to his destination. He raised his hand to knock on the door, with a moment's hesitation. _Maybe I shouldn't do this, I really shouldn't do this, I'll get killed, or something, maybe I really shouldn't…_ He took a deep breath and knocked, before he could lose anymore nerve. …And knocked again. …And maybe a couple times more.

Ah, screw it.

"Hey! Open up, idiot!" He called, banging his fist against the door.

The door opened before he even realized it, and he was met face-to-face with a glaring Kanda Yu. A very pissed, irritated, and otherwise very unhappy Kanda Yu.

"What. The _fuck_. Do you _want, Bean Sprout._" He growled dangerously. Allen gulped, smiled, and took his hand. Kanda stared at him as if he were crazy- which, in all honesty, he probably was. Allen smiled at him.

"Come on, BaKanda. We're going to miss it if you don't hurry up." He smiled a bit more, tugging at Kanda's hand eagerly. The other glared death at him and tried to reacquire his hand. Unsuccessfully. He tried again, and when he failed, he sighed.

"…Lead the way." He said tiredly, not bothering to put up more of a fight. Allen beamed up at him, pulling him along. Through the corridors, up the stairs, some more hallways, some more stairs… Kanda didn't try to figure out where they were going- he figured if he wasted as little energy as possible, he might be able to make it for his routine training tomorrow morning.

Allen stole a glance back at Kanda. He turned around quickly to hide his grin. He could hardly believe his luck- he just had to make sure he didn't die or something before he could finish the last part of his plan.

They traveled up another flight of stairs, and made it to a large, foreboding door. Allen took a ring of keys from his back pocket, twirling it skillfully and placing it in the lock. He gave a quick twist, pocketed the keys, and led Kanda through the door. He closed it as softly as he could, wincing a bit at the echo. Eh, no one will hear it anyway.

Kanda took a moment to silently register just where they were; they were on the roof. He looked around quietly, wondering just why he was there.

As if he could read the swordsman's mind, Allen looked over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "It'll be just about a minute." He checked his watch. "Yep. About a minute to go."

Kanda nodded. He stared at the boy, intrigued at the way the moon's light caressed his face; illuminating it in some places, casting other places into a deep shadow. His eyes gleamed, and his hair shone. His scar seemed to turn even redder somehow- he couldn't help but stare. In his half-conscious state, he didn't realize it until the other had turned away. He blinked, he face still indifferent.

Allen, however, was having a hard time fighting off a blush. _He-he… was actually staring at me!_ He shook himself (mentally, though- no need to scare Kanda) and tried to chase it away off of his face.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by some yelling- it was time. He turned and grinned at Kanda, reveling at the other's slight confusion. His smile grew wider. "It's time." He offered no other explanation, and Kanda didn't ask for one.

In fact, Kanda was just about ready to fall back asleep- cold be damned. Just as his eyes were slowly closing shut, when the first "boom" came. A rather loud "boom," in fact. He jumped, cursing and looking around, turning to Allen as he heard the other laughing. He bared his teeth, but was ignored as Allen looked up in fascination. Kanda, too, looked up, and read "Happy New Year!" in the fireworks. He relaxed a bit, a bit calmer.

Allen laughed, and leaned over to Kanda. His eyes were glimmering, and he gently placed his lips on the older teen's.

"Happy New Year… Kanda." He said softly. Kanda blinked at him, and without saying a word, kissed him.

_Not a bad way to start the New Year_, Allen thought contently, closing his eyes.


End file.
